Complex and simple fractures of bones have been found to heal more quickly and efficiently when the fragments are held together with fixation elements such as Kirschner wires (k-wires) or intramedullary nails (IM nails). However, at times it can be difficult to insert fixation elements into the bone quickly enough or with sufficient force in order to make effective contact between the bone fragments in a reduced fracture.
The present application provides a device for effectively and rapidly driving fasteners and fixation elements into bone tissue using pneumatic pressure.
One aspect of the present application relates to an implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone, comprising: a chamber for holding at least one fastener or fixation element, a barrel having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein said proximal end is connected to said chamber for propelling said fastener or fixation element from said chamber, a propulsion source functionally connected to said chamber, and a triggering mechanism for releasing propellant from said propulsion source into said chamber and charging said chamber in order to propel said fastener or fixation element from said chamber through said barrel and driving said fastener or fixation element into bone contacted with said distal end.
Another aspect of the present application relates to a pneumatic implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone, comprising: a chamber for holding at least one fastener or fixation element, a barrel having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein said proximal end is connected to said chamber for propelling said fastener or fixation element from said chamber, a gas source functionally connected to said chamber, and a triggering mechanism for releasing propellant gas from said gas source into said chamber and charging said chamber in order to propel said fastener or fixation element from said chamber through said barrel and driving said fastener or fixation element into bone contacted with said distal end.
Another aspect of the present application relates to a method for the fixation of a fractured long bone with an intramedullary nail, comprising: providing an access point to the medullary canal of said long bone, reducing the bone fragments at the fracture, contacting the distal end of the barrel of an implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone with said access point, aligning the barrel of said device with said medullary canal at said access point, and actuating the trigger mechanism of said implanting device to deliver an IM nail into said medullary canal, thereby fixing said bone fragments in said reduced state, wherein said implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone comprises: a chamber for holding at least one fastener or fixation element, a barrel having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein said proximal end is connected to said chamber for propelling said fastener or fixation element from said chamber, a propellant source functionally connected to said chamber, and a triggering mechanism for releasing propellant from said propellant source into said chamber and charging said chamber in order to propel said fastener or fixation element from said chamber through said barrel and driving said fastener or fixation element into bone contacted with said distal end.
Still another aspect of the present application relates to a method for the fixation a fractured bone using at least one k-wire, comprising: reducing at least one bone fragment with at least one adjacent fragment or the main body of the bone, contacting the distal end of the barrel of an implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone with said at least one bone fragment, said at least one adjacent fragment or said main body of the bone, aligning the implanting device with said at least one bone fragment and said at least one adjacent fragment or said main body of the bone, and actuating the trigger mechanism of said implanting device to deliver a k-wire affixing said at least one bone fragment to said at least one adjacent fragment or the main body of the bone, thereby fixing said at least one bone fragment in said reduced state, wherein said implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone comprises: a chamber for holding at least one fastener or fixation element, a barrel having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein said proximal end is connected to said chamber for propelling said fastener or fixation element from said chamber, a propulsion source functionally connected to said chamber, and a triggering mechanism for releasing propellant from said propulsion source into said chamber and charging said chamber in order to propel said fastener or fixation element from said chamber through said barrel and driving said fastener or fixation element into bone contacted with said distal end.
Yet another aspect of the present application relates to a kit comprising an implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone and a fastener or fixation element, wherein said implanting device for driving a fastener or fixation element into bone comprises: a chamber for holding at least one fastener or fixation element, a barrel having a proximal end and a distal end, wherein said proximal end is connected to said chamber for propelling said fastener or fixation element from said chamber, a propellant source functionally connected to said chamber, and a triggering mechanism for releasing propellant from said propellant source into said chamber and charging said chamber in order to propel said fastener or fixation element from said chamber through said barrel and driving said fastener or fixation element into bone contacted with said distal end.